


Remitted

by SharkGirl



Series: Roommates [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri (implied), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Continuation, Enter MidoTaka, Established Relationship, M/M, Returning Home, Vampires, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Takao wasn’t a hundred percent sure that they were welcome back at the Akashi Mansion -- or Tokyo, for all he knew -- but Kise had called, which meant Akashi knew they were coming, and they hadn’t been forbidden.That, combined with the way the wrought iron gates had opened automatically as they stepped up to them, led Takao to believe they were, in fact, welcome.And that was scarier than being turned away.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Roommates [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Remitted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Yes. Hello.  
> I know it has been...uhhhhh....like 3 years since I've updated this series. But! I've missed it so much~ And I wanted to write more for it, so I hope you don't mind a continuation!
> 
> I also very much wanted to add MidoTaka, since they were only ever mentioned before.
> 
> Beta'd by my ~~only~~ fav sibling, JD!  
> Please enjoy~

They stood atop a hill overlooking the city. The lights were brighter somehow, glittering and blinking below. But that was not where they were headed. No, the place, or rather, the person they were coming to see lived far from the hustle and bustle and flashing lights.

It wasn’t much farther. In fact, they could easily walk the distance. Yet they stood there, facing the city in silence. That was, until Takao broke it, coming up beside a vampire considerably older than himself. His Maker, actually.

“It’s been a while, huh, Shin-chan?” he asked, not expecting an answer. He smiled to himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was getting chilly -- not that the weather would bother either of them -- but old habits tended to die hard. No matter how long it had been since he’d been turned.

In fact, that was the reason they hadn’t been back home in so long. Not that this was really their home anymore. After all, it had been decades since they’d set foot in Tokyo. But they were desperate. Desperate enough for Midorima to come crawling back.

The cool calmness of the night was broken by the ringing of a cell phone.

“Ah, that’s me,” Takao said, pulling out his phone and snorting as he saw the contact image. A smiling blonde holding up a peace sign, his perfectly white teeth glinting in the light. His fangs were hidden, since it was one of his promo pics, one he’d sent in a text to Takao a couple years earlier. “Looks like he knows we’re here,” Takao mused before answering. “Hey, Ki--”

“Takaocchi!” The excited shout shouldn’t have taken him by surprise. But it had been a while. “You’re back!”

“Yeah,” Takao replied, glancing over at Midorima before continuing. “We are.”

“How far are you?” Kise went on, still sounding positively giddy. “Should I come pick you up?”

Finally, after standing silent and still, Midorima let out a long sigh. “Just tell Akashi we’ll be there shortly,” he said, knowing that Kise’s sensitive hearing could pick it up.

“Right-o, Midorimacchi!” Came Kise’s response. “See you both soon~” And then the line went dead.

Takao took a deep breath as he pocketed his phone. “You ready for this, Shin-chan?”

Midorima closed his eyes and then turned to face him. “What other choice do I have?”

Admittedly, they had nowhere else to turn. Which was the only reason they were back in Tokyo, heading toward Takao’s Maker’s Maker’s house. Yeah, Akashi was sort of like Takao’s grandpa vampire. His Grampire, one might say. Though Midorima made him promise not to say that when they arrived at the Akashi Mansion.

If it had been twenty or so years ago, Takao might have been able to get away with it. But, since they’d sort of emancipated themselves, Akashi may not find it very amusing.

Especially because it had all been Takao’s fault.

Akashi, as a Maker and leader of the Tokyo area vampires, was not against relations between his progeny and humans. He, himself, had taken many human lovers over his unnaturally long life. The only difference was that Midorima had asked something of him that none of his other ‘children’ had.

A few decades earlier…

“Akashi, I implore you to reconsider.” Midorima had requested an audience with his Maker. Both he and Takao lived in the mansion -- Akashi liked to have all his ‘family’ under one roof -- so he could have spoken to him at any time. But this was different. This was serious.

Takao fidgeted at Midorima’s side, his heart jackhammering in his chest, all too aware that every vampire in the building could hear it. Not that he was afraid of them. They knew to whom he belonged.

He sneaked a glance at his lover, who was staring straight ahead, his gaze not leaving Akashi’s. What they were asking was unusual. Even if Akashi had approved of their relationship, he did not turn humans willy nilly.

“I’m sorry, Shintarou, but you know my policy,” Akashi said, red eyes flashing. And Takao would have cowered if he wasn’t frozen in place, his pulse quickening and his blood rushing in his ears.

But Midorima did not seem affected. He held firm.

“It does not seem fair,” he began. “For Takao to grow old and die while we have the power to--”

“I,” Akashi interrupted, one of his eyes glowing gold. “ _ I  _ have the power, Shintarou.”

“Akashi--”

“I have spoiled you, Shintarou,” Akashi went on. “I see that I should not have treated you any differently than my other--”

“Spoiled me?!” Midorima raised his voice, startling Takao. He stood up, placing a hand over his chest. “You would lump me together with the rest of your ‘children’?” he growled, sneering at the last word. “Have you forgotten that I am not like them? What you did to me?”

Akashi didn’t respond right away, but he narrowed his eyes. He regarded Midorima for a moment, his gaze flicking over to Takao before returning to him. “My answer remains the same, Shintarou. I will not change him.”

It was as if a bubble had burst inside Takao. He was not afraid of death. Or of growing old. He understood that, as a human, it was expected. But he was sure going to miss Midorima. Or, as he found out, Midorima was going to miss him. A lot.

He’d had a close call on his way home from work. It wasn’t a fatal accident, but he’d broken his leg and both arms. Midorima had been with him through every step of his recovery and physical therapy, but that had apparently awoken something inside of the vampire.

Humans were fragile. Humans did not live forever. 

Takao would die. 

And since then, Midorima had been working himself up to asking Akashi to turn Takao. That way, he ‘wouldn’t have to worry so much about him’ -- his words. Ah, yes, his Shin-chan was truly a romantic at heart.

But now Takao understood why it had taken so long for Midorima to ask. Akashi was very set in his ways. So much so, that he didn’t even change his own human lovers, knowing that they would die. 

And he’d had so many. 

Takao had stumbled upon their portrait room once when he got lost his first week living in the mansion.

And if Akashi wouldn’t even turn his own…

Takao was pulled from his thoughts when Midorima spoke again, his voice lower and controlled. “If you won’t do it, then I’ll turn him myself.”

Electricity seemed to crackle in the air between them and Takao swallowed, thankful he was still kneeling down because he was sure his legs would have given out from the sheer power radiating off of Akashi.

“You will do no such thing,” Akashi said as calmly as always, but Takao caught the way the lower lid twitched beneath one of his eyes. The one that was now burning gold.

“You’ve left me no choice.” Midorima didn’t back down. Takao would have been proud if he wasn’t currently shaking like a leaf. Akashi was absolutely terrifying.

“Shintarou,” Akashi continued, softening his gaze if only slightly. “I understand your feelings, but if I turned every human that asked, the city would be overrun.”

Midorima stood to his full height, his face set and his fists clenched at his sides. “He’s not the one asking,” he said, voice even. “I am.”

It was quiet then. Even Kise, who tended to be nosy, was nowhere to be seen. It was just the three of them.

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shintarou--”

“I know you won’t turn any of your precious slayers,” Midorima cut him off. “But I will not sit idly by when I can keep Takao by my side.”

Again, if the tension in the room wasn’t nearly suffocating him, Takao’s heart would have skipped a beat. Even if they were lovers, Midorima wasn’t one for grand, dramatic professions of love. He was shy, after all. The tsundere.

But he was fighting his Maker. Something that would have been impossible to do if he wasn’t as old as he was. And it was all for Takao. For simple, human, fragile Takao.

“Shin-chan.” He found his voice. “You--”

“We’re leaving,” Midorima cut him off, grabbing Takao by the upper arm and practically yanking him off of the ground. He sometimes forgot just how strong vampires could be. After all, his Shin-chan was always so gentle.

“Leaving?” Akashi and Takao said at the same time.

“I cannot stay here any longer,” Midorima answered Akashi, glaring at him over his shoulder. “You have made it quite clear that we will never see eye to eye on this issue.”

“Shintarou, be reasonable.” His Maker frowned. “You’re going to give everything up for a human you’ve known less than a decade?”

At that, Midorima stopped mid-step, spinning on his heel and nearly throwing Takao off balance. “Unlike you,” he began, voice so cold and icy that it sent a shiver up Takao’s spine, “I will not get another one when he’s gone.”

Takao frowned in confusion. Was he referring to Akashi’s long line of human lovers? It didn’t seem like he just ‘got a new one’ when he grew tired of the others. In fact, his current lover was definitely getting on in years.

But then Takao was being half-dragged toward the exit again, his legs flailing uselessly as he tried to keep up with Midorima’s impossibly long strides.

“Shintarou,” Akashi called, his voice commanding and echoing off the walls in the huge foyer. “If you walk out that door, you are never to return,” he Ordered. Ice flooded Takao’s veins as he said it, at the absolute power radiating off of Akashi in waves.

Midorima didn’t even turn around when he answered, his grip firm on Takao’s upper arm. “Fine.”

Present…

Takao wasn’t a hundred percent sure that they were welcome back at the Akashi Mansion -- or Tokyo, for all he knew -- but Kise had called, which meant Akashi knew they were coming, and they hadn’t been forbidden. 

That, combined with the way the wrought iron gates had opened automatically as they stepped up to them, led Takao to believe they were, in fact, welcome.

And that was scarier than being turned away.

The walk up the gravel drive to the main house was familiar, despite the fact that it had been decades since they’d made it. Takao glanced to the side as they approached the huge double doors, noting that Midorima was still staring straight ahead.

Before they could knock, one of the doors opened, revealing a meek-looking man with light brown hair and wide eyes. He didn’t appear frightened of them. Which made a fair amount of sense, given in whose home he was.

“Midorima-san, Takao-san,” he greeted them. “Please come in. Sei is expecting you.”

Takao blinked. ‘Sei,’ huh?

“I see you’re his newest model,” Midorima muttered, only loud enough for a vampire’s sensitive hearing to catch. Apparently, he was still just as upset as he had been when they left. But that didn’t surprise Takao in the slightest.

They were led into the drawing room, where they found Kise sitting on one of the couches. He smiled blindingly bright before running over to them. He pulled Takao into a bone-crushing hug. “Takaocchi!” he cheered. “And Midorimacchi,” he added, hesitating with his arms open wide before seeming to think better of it.

“Hey, Kise,” Takao said, side-eyeing Midorima before giving the other vampire his full attention. “Long time, no see.”

“Tell me about it!” Kise gushed. “You have missed so much!” He opened his mouth and then shut it, giving his head a shake. “But I can get you caught up at karaoke,” he said, placing his hands on Takao’s shoulders and steering him toward the door. “Now, let’s go before all the good rooms are taken.”

But Takao dug his heels into the plush carpet, spinning back around. “If it’s all the same, I’d rather stay with Shin-chan.”

Kise dropped his arms to his sides, a fang coming out to worry at his lower lip. “I, um…”

“Sorry to have kept you waiting,” a strong, commanding voice that could belong to none other than the leader of the Tokyo area vampires interrupted. Takao had felt its power before. But it was different now. He was a vampire, too. “Though, I suppose you’ve kept me waiting long enough now, haven’t you, Shintarou?”

“I’ll go get some refreshments,” the human who’d opened the door scurried off. Smart kid.

“I believe,” Akashi went on, “that Ryouta has made reservations at one of the local karaoke establishments.” He smiled at Takao, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Go with him.”

Something jolted in Takao then. Yes, he needed to go with Kise. Midorima and Akashi should talk alone. Even if Takao wanted to stay by Midorima’s side. He knew he could not. After all, Akashi was his Maker’s Maker. And though Midorima had never once Ordered Takao during their time together since his turning, Takao knew he could not refuse. Akashi was Absolute.

“Akashi, I’d much rather he stay,” Midorima said, head still held high.

“I’m sure that you would,” Akashi replied, regarding him. “But it has been much too long and you and I have a lot on which to catch up, don’t we, Shintarou?” His eyes flashed. “Plus, there’s that little favor you’ve been dying to ask me, right?”

Of course, Akashi knew. He knew everything.

“Now, Kazunari,” Akashi addressed Takao again. “Go with Ryouta.”

There was no fighting it. Takao spared Midorima one last apologetic glance before Kise linked their arms and led him out of the room and outside to a waiting car.

“Don’t worry about Midorimacchi,” Kise said as they got inside. “Akashicchi would never hurt him.” He grinned, fangs catching the light. “Just try to have fun.”

Easier said than done. Takao looked back up at the huge, palatial mansion he used to call home. He sighed. “Yeah. All right.”

“Great!” Kise clapped his hands together. “I hope you don’t mind that we’ll be meeting someone,” he continued, pulling out his phone and quickly typing a text. He put it away and beamed at Takao. “I know you’ll just _ love _ Himurocchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho? What's this? I wonder what's going on!  
> And just what did Akashi do that makes Midorima so different?  
> And how will Himuro (and later Kagami) react to finding out one of the vampires turned their lovers?
> 
> All these answers and more coming soon...ish! ~~I hope. I mean, if y'all like it.~~.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think with with comment and kudos. I'm on Twitter now, so feel free to check out my other content there @bySharkGirl or you can find my older stuff on tumblr @Jubesy~


End file.
